


Are you my phone charger? Because without you I would die.

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [18]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: When Sicheng gets sick Yuta is there to take care of him.





	Are you my phone charger? Because without you I would die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Welcome back and a happy new year! I hope you will have an amazing 2019 and that your plans and resolutions work out for you.   
> Enjoy!

The week had been a shitshow. He had fallen multiple times during practice and therefore had lost his position in the formation, got into an argument with his pas de deux partner because he had almost dropped her and was behind on the choreography for another class because he didn’t find the time in between all the other classes to practice. Due to that he rarely got time to spend with any of his friends more than five minutes in which he was always close to falling asleep because he didn’t find the time to do so at night since he used that to try and practice. And because of this lack of sleep it only got worse. 

So, when Friday came around, the alpha was ready to just lock himself up in his apartment and sleep till Sunday without caring about anything anymore. He couldn’t even be bothered to put his things away when he arrived home and just dropped them right in front of his door and made his way over to his bedroom where he let himself fall onto the mattress and fell asleep immediately. He knew the apartment looked like a bomb exploded right in the middle of it but he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was sleep, sleep and sleep some more. 

When he woke up, someone smaller was laying next to him. A small person with a lovely cherry blossom scent that gently scratched his head in a calming manner. He groaned happily before wrapping his arms round his mate and pulled him closer, burying his head in Yutas chest in the process. 

“Hey Baby.” He smiled even though he knew Yuta wouldn’t be able to see it. He was just happy to see Yuta. And to hold him in his arms. It helped him calm down and feel better about himself. 

“Hey Winko.” Yuta continued to scratch his head in a soft motion and Sicheng groaned once more. It felt really, really nice. 

“You’re staying home for the weekend!” At that he nodded against his mate’s chest. That didn’t bother him. In fact, it was exactly what he wanted. “I called everyone and told them you’re not leaving the apartment. Maybe Mark and Donghyuk are coming over for a movie night tomorrow.” He could handle them. And he also knew they wouldn’t draw on his face if he fell asleep during the middle of the movie. Even Donghyuk had a limit. 

“I’m okay with that.” He mumbled, tightening his hold on Yuta a little (he made sure not to suffocate the younger though). 

“Oh, and I took care of your partner for that duet-thing.” Now he raised his head in surprise. What could his soft, small boyfriend do to ‘take care’ of an imperious snob like that? He really couldn’t imagine what Yuta did. 

“It’s a pas de deux.” He softly corrected him. “And what does ‘took care of her’ exactly mean?” 

“I might have texted Joohyun her name and how to find her.” Oh. Right. Yuta had powerful friends. Powerful and terrifying friends. And if he knew one person who would eat someone like his partner for breakfast it was Joohyun. As much as his partner was a bitch, Joohyun certainly had not trouble dealing with people like that. 

“How did you find that stuff out?” Yuta seriously surprised him every day. 

“Don’t expect Seulgi to keep stuff to herself.” Yuta grinned cutely. “And it’s really easy to bribe Taeyong to find out information about people in your department.” That was good to know. Maybe he should start complaining to Donghyuk again. At least he knew that neither him nor Mark would be able to scare the crap out of people who he had to work with even if they tried. He wasn’t angry. Honestly that girl deserved it. He was just concerned that it would affect her ability to dance with him and that it could ruin both of their grades. 

“I love you.” Sicheng buried his head in the omega’s hoodie (that looked a lot like one he owned) again. “I really love you, but sometimes you scare me.” 

 

He fell asleep after that. Yutas scent combined with the gentle head scratching lulled him to sleep once more and when he woke up his favourite person was gone. However, when he looked around in the room, hoping he would find him somewhere in here, he noticed how clean it suddenly was. And how nice it smelled. Cleaner, like he had aired out the room while the alpha slept. And like food. 

The second smell was the reason why he rolled out of the bed and left the room slowly. He hadn’t really eaten in a while and skipped a few meals because of the stress so he was starving right now. And Yuta was far better at cooking than he was, so he was sure it would be delicious. 

“Hey, Winko.” A soft greeting when he entered the kitchen. Yuta was standing at the stove still in the alpha’s hoodie and a pair of boxers, adding something into a pot. “I’m making soup.” He nodded, making his way over to him and wrapping his arms around the small omega and leaning down to watch him stir the soup. 

“Smells nice.” He mumbled. It did. He really had no clue what exactly Yuta had thrown into the pot but it looked and smelled pretty damn good. And he was sure it would taste amazing too. 

“Do you want some tea?” Yuta asked softly. “I bought some chamomile tea because I heard it’s good when you’re sick. They also wrote that fennel tea would be good too but that one just straight up smelled disgusting.” Sicheng couldn’t help but laugh a little. His head might still hurt a little and he was still tired and felt weak and dizzy but it still felt nice being like this with Yuta. 

“Thank you, baby.” He kissed Yutas temple gently. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He was really thankful for that. 

“You don’t need to say thank you.” Yuta responded. “Of course, I would do this.” He left another kiss on Yutas temple before opening his mouth to let him push a spoon full of soup to try in. It tasted delicious. He really couldn’t tell what it was, that was in there, but it was amazing. Different flavours of vegetables and spices that mixed together really well. He hummed in approval. The huge smile on Yutas face after seeing this was enough to brighten up a whole city. 

“Winko, if you want to eat and have some tea, you need to let go.” Yuta softly struggled against his hold on him and with a disappointed soft growl he let him go, already missing the source of warmth and comfort the omega had been since he entered the kitchen. 

“Giant baby.” Yuta pinched his cheek softly before setting the table. “Did you sleep well?” 

Sicheng nodded. He had slept really well. He was still tired but it had been worse this weekend. “You didn’t have to clean my apartment by the way.” He softly scolded Yuta. “I made the mess, I should’ve done that myself.” He felt bad for having Yuta do it. The state of it had been pretty bad and he hated the thought that Yuta hadn’t just put everything away but also actually cleaned (as in he obviously swiped the floors and whipped up every counter and table). He shouldn’t have to do that for him. 

“You’re sick.” Yuta shook his head. “The only thing you should be doing is sleep, eat some soup, drink a lot of tea or water and sleep some more.” The omegas tone was scolding but still warm. Like a parent. While one part of Sicheng was questioning if he felt okay when his mate talked to him like he would to a child, the other couldn’t help but notice how great of a parent Yuta would be one day. And then he started imagining little children that looked like them running around the apartment and a fuzzy happy feeling spread through his body. Although…they should probably get a different apartment before having children first. Maybe even a small house. Then they could have a dog or a cat or…

“See, you’re dozing off.” Yuta pushed him towards the table gently. “Eat some and then go back to bed.” 

“I wasn’t dozing off.” Sicheng protested while taking a seat. Yuta threw him a slight glare and carried the pot of soup over to the table. “I was imagining things.” 

Judged by Yuta’s reaction that didn’t make it better. “If you have hallucinations, we should maybe go see a doctor.” He put a hand on Sichengs forehead to check if he still had a fever. 

“No, not like that.” The alpha whined. “I was imagining having children with you. One day.” The last sentence he quickly added on after seeing his mates shocked glance. 

“As if you can’t see it.” Sicheng continued babbling. “Cute little kids with your eyes and my smile running around all over the place.” 

Yuta scoffed, looking a little disappointed before showing Sicheng a pout. “What’s wrong with my smile?” 

“Nothing.” Sicheng responded, staying completely serious. “But if they get your eyes and your smile, I’m gonna drop to the floor dead, because I can barley handle you.” 

“How many kids exactly do you want?” 

“How many do we need to get a football team full?”

Yuta dropped the spoon he was using to put soup into Sichengs bowl. “I’m not carrying eleven!” He screeched that and Sicheng couldn’t help but start to giggle. Yutas expression was just to funny. He hadn’t even realized Sicheng was just pranking him. 

“We could have so much fun, baby.” He pouted. 

“You can have a chess team. Maybe a tennis team.” 

“Well, I prefer the tennis team. I’d rather have two than just one child.” He really wanted more than one child. Sicheng loved his sister and knew Yuta loved his two sisters too. And he really didn’t want to raise just one kid. Honestly three would be his ideal. 

“Eat.” Yuta shook his head. “I’m not even an adult yet, how are we supposed to raise a child yet?” It sounded about right. And neither was Sicheng. Which was why the alpha had, no plans to become a parent just yet. But definitely in the future. A few years from now. When they had graduated and settled in life.

Sicheng took a spoon of his soup and hummed slightly. Yuta definitely was the better cook in their relationship. If he had cooked this it would definitely taste very differently. And not the good different. For that reason, he had stocked up on canned soup just in case Yuta got sick or wasn’t around while he got sick. 

“I bet you would be an amazing parent.” Yuta would. He was amazing at taking care of others. Or cheering people up. Just a smile was enough on most days. And he would love to see him pregnant or with a child in his arms. Just the thought of seeing Yuta falling asleep with a baby in his arms made Sicheng smile happily. 

Yuta looked up with big eyes. “You really think so?” He sounded like he wasn’t fully believing it. 

“Of course. You’re the sweetest person I know. So, carrying and patient and gently.” Yutas face visibly lightened up when he heard that. And a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. He looked so pretty and cute, Sicheng had to lean over and place a (slightly greasy from the soup) kiss on his cheek. 

“Baaaah!” Yuta brushed his hand over his cheek multiple times. “That’s disgusting. Why would you do that? Germs and grease?” Sicheng had to admit he forgot about the fact that he was sick and that Yuta’s immune system was weaker than his and that maybe he should be more careful. 

“What if I get sick now?” 

“The I will take care of you. Tuck you into bed, warm up the canned soup for you or ask Ten to cook one because I don’t want to poison you, read you bedtime stories, force you to drink herbal tea…” 

“I just realize you could accidentally kill me one day.” Yuta shook his head slowly in disbelieve. 

“To late. You are stuck with me now. Until I accidentally kill you.” Sicheng grinned at his made widely. Like he would be that stupid to do something like that to Yuta. It would be his death day too because all of their friends would hunt him down for that. 

 

“Back to the bed!” Yuta pointed towards the bedroom door as soon as they had finished their soup. He was busy putting the bowls into the dishwasher and putting the soup away.   
“You’re sick. You should sleep. Sleep always helps when you’re sick.” Truthfully, Sicheng was ready to sleep again. He was still really tired and the thought of getting back to bed sounded very appealing to him. And he had an idea that would make it even better. 

“Great idea. Let’s go!” He picked Yuta up and threw him over his shoulder. He wanted cuddles. And he would get them from Yuta. Even if the omega wasn’t that convinced yet. Hands hit the alphas lower back repeatedly. Not hard because Yuta was probably scared, he would hurt his mate while he was sick. And he couldn’t hit really hard to begin with. 

“Are you insane? You are sick! Set me down! Set me down! Set me down!” The omega struggled against his grip, trying to wiggle himself free. And it did the opposite. Because Sicheng only held him tighter to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally drop him and make sure the omega didn’t hit himself on furniture or doorframes. 

He still sat Yuta down. On the bed. And stopped him from bolting out of the room immediately by catching him around the waist and then letting himself drop onto the mattress again, the omega wrapped up safely in his arms. “I want cuddles.” He wiggled around a bit until they were laying in a better position before covering them with the blanket. Then he pulled the pillows down to stuff them underneath their heads, before arranging Yuta to make sure the younger would lie comfortably tucked against his chest. 

“I need to take care of the stuff in the kitchen.” Yuta struggled against the alphas hug. Not that it helped much since Sicheng, even though he was sick, was still the stronger one out of them. 

Sicheng huffed. “You can do that tomorrow.” Or whenever they would wake up. He seriously had no clue what time it was and he didn’t care either. “I’m sick and cuddles would help me feel better.” This would work. Yuta wouldn’t refuse that. And it wasn’t even a lie. Just having Yuta in his arms like this made him feel a lot better than he previously had. 

Yuta huffed but Sicheng felt how he leaned into him more. He had won this. Hands came up to hold onto the shirt the alpha was wearing. A small smile spread on Sichengs lips while he closed his eyes. This was very nice. Warm and cosy and he had his favourite person in his arms. This was amazing. 

“Yuta?” He wanted to kiss him so bad but didn’t because he had already risked infecting the other once today and didn’t want to repeat that. “Are you my phone charger? Because without you I would die.” 

A muffled groan was heard. “I hate you!” 

“I love you!” 

“I hate you!” 

“And I love you. And you’re mine. Mine, mine, mine!” 

“Shut up. I love you too.” That last sentence was barely audible because Yuta spoke really quiet but Sicheng heard it anyways. Actually it was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep and it made him smile brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...this is a day late because for some reasons I was absolutely convinced that yesterday was tuesday and not wednesday which made no sense at all but my brain just ignored everything that would've corrected that....Sometimes I don't understand myself...
> 
> Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this new part. Thank you for reading this and a big thank you to the people who leave comments or kudos.   
> See you next time!


End file.
